


Pet

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: 故事的起因是Doctor变成了一只猫。
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 3





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：一方兽化梗  
> 警告：OOC到炸！Bug非常多！
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

1  
故事的起因是Doctor变成了一只猫。

2  
当Clara推门看到卧室里停着Tardis的时候多少有些意外，今天并不是星期三。  
更让她感到意外的是，Doctor不在Tardis里，至少没有如往常那样待在控制室，等着她，鼓捣着奇怪的设备亦或是兴冲冲地说他已经挑选好了接下来的目的地……什么都没有，真令人沮丧，并且Clara四处寻了一大圈也没有见着时间领主的影子。  
“提问，Doctor是否处于危险之中？”  
毫无感情的电子音回以Clara否定的答案。  
“Ok，那就好……”年轻的女孩顿时松了口气，待她进一步询问Doctor的下落时老姑娘却也没再回答。  
当失望不已的Clara再度走出控制室，试图将寻找时间领主的游戏继续下去，却发现原先的去路已经不见，面前只有一道此前从未见过的门，门上刻着一圈圈奇怪的符号，Gallifrey的文字，来自于Tardis的任务提示，这大概会是Doctor的卧室，说不定，他生病了，Clara如此猜想。  
虽然Doctor一再坚持于时间领主并不会生病，但博士撒谎，从他嘴里说出来的话连标点符号都不能信，先才落下去的担心这会儿又被翻了出来。  
门未上锁，而怕将Doctor吵醒的Clara也并没有敲门。屋内只亮着一盏昏暗的不足以照见所有角落的小灯，但大为出乎小姑娘意料的是，她并没有找到一个病病恹恹不得不老实躺着的时间领主，只有一团缩成球状毛茸茸的生物陷在了乱糟糟的毛毯里，露在外面没藏好的耳朵尖伶俐的轻轻抖动。  
Clara不由自主地发出短促的惊叫，随即对上一双混杂着警觉、沮丧、惊讶还带着一丁点难以言喻的高兴灰蓝色的眼睛，事后被英语老师描述为介于“干了坏事被人抓包”和“惹了麻烦终于得救”之间的神情，似乎没想过会被人找到，惊喜划过的瞬间令这双眼瞳变了颜色，犹如阳光下闪闪发亮的水泡。  
“……Doctor？”  
Clara先于思考之前听见了自己不可置信的声音。  
这的确是一只猫，至少看上去是，一条尾巴四条腿，没多出什么奇怪的背离人类认知的部件，只是个头比一般的猫要大出不少，手感大约会很好的毛算不上太长，少少带点灰的白色，尾巴不高兴的耷拉着，蓝眼睛，赞美蓝眼睛，如同一对褪了色的玻璃球。  
当她在观察着他的同时也在被他观察着，这种奇怪的近似于互为猎手和猎物的感觉顿时让Clara想到了从前，Doctor刚重生的时候，两人不止一次的带着试探的对视。  
今天并非星期三，蓝色警亭在这，但Doctor却不在，并且在据目测属于Doctor的卧室里有一只本不应出现在Tardis里的猫，一点都不难推出结论。  
Doctor变成了一只猫。  
坏脾气的外星老疯子变成了一只满脸不高兴但是十分可爱的猫。  
这个荒诞的念头就像是毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴不停地摇动，极温柔地扫过心口，感觉暖暖痒痒的，Clara轻咬着下唇，以免自己不合时宜的笑出声，会被他误以为是在幸灾乐祸。  
“我们有麻烦了对吧……”Clara低声说到，始终没能藏住言语间高涨的兴奋，小心翼翼的走近前去，对着那只可疑的猫先生伸出了手。

3  
Clara极为意外于Doctor并未躲开，就这么轻易的让自己抱了。而后者或许是因为短暂的愣神，容量大幅度缩水的脑袋一时之间因超速运转而过热宕机，Doctor在想起自己并不喜欢拥抱这回事和来得及找条地缝把自己藏进去之前已经被年轻的姑娘捞进了怀里。  
然后，然后后背紧贴着Clara前襟的时间领主就他喵的完全不敢乱动了！  
年轻的姑娘坐在床边，用一只手揽着他的躯干将其固定住，以防Doctor会逃走，要在能够无限扩容的Tardis里找一只不乖的猫可不会是什么愉快的经历，两只猫爪子搭在她的手臂上，另一只手正按着猫先生暖软的肚子。  
“我该怎么把你变回去，或许，一个吻？”Clara只顾着看他，漫不经心地如此建议，话说完自己都有些不好意思，抿着嘴，近似于羞怯的微笑。  
Doctor极吃惊的仰起头，正好露出漂亮的颈部线条，Clara在他因惊惧而圆睁的蓝眼睛里瞧见了自己颇有些恶劣的神色，探出手轻轻挠着猫先生的下颚，手指灵巧的绕到颈后，来回摩挲着凸显的背脊，最后才停在了脑袋上。  
猫先生无意识的闭上了眼睛，就着脑袋回蹭Clara的手心，甚至于发出极为满足的呼噜声。他喜欢这个，Clara无声的对自己说，以防惹得时间领主不高兴，她决定还是不要大声说出来为好。  
声称自己不喜欢拥抱的Doctor却极为享受被人顺毛的感觉，所以他究竟是撒了谎，亦或是来自高等文明星球的时间领主如今已屈从于猫的天性，无论哪种解释都狠狠地激起了Clara调戏一只猫的欲望。  
“Gallifrey也有猫吗？两个心脏的？”  
年轻的姑娘后知后觉的想起去检查心跳数，只有一颗心脏，体温也正常，并没有低于普通猫科动物的平均水平，Clara先前的判断顿时产生了动摇，或许这并不是Doctor，的确只是一只普通的猫，谁规定了时间领主就一定不能背着她偷偷地养只猫呢。  
“替我省点麻烦，告诉我你到底是不是Doctor，是就举起你的爪子，哪边都行。”  
无论是骄傲的猫星人亦或是傲娇的时间领主都必然不会理会小姑娘的话。  
但Clara极其肯定，这只存疑生物刚才冲自己翻了白眼，这也太不礼貌了，作为报复她狠狠地揉了一把猫尾巴，疑似猫先生险些直接从她怀里窜了出去，背上的毛都炸开了，Clara见了咯咯直笑，用手一点点再帮他顺好。  
“Hey，如果你不是Doctor，那么我就可以说服他留下你当宠物了。”Clara雀跃的说到，“我从小就想养一只宠物，不如管你叫‘狐狸’如何？”  
一只叫“狐狸”的猫。  
“That’s right.” the fox said. “For me you’re only a little boy just like a hundred thousand other little boys. And I have no need of you. And you have no need of me, either. For you I’m only a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But if you tame me, we’ll need each other. You’ll be the only boy in the world for me. I’ll be the only fox in the world for you……”  
Clara低声念出书里的词句，舒缓的调子中夹杂着沉重的叹息，矛盾得如同她每一个透着悲伤的笑容，尽管在几分钟之前，这个笑容还是真诚的。

4  
“知道人类为什么喜欢养宠物吗。”  
“无论是与宠物或别的人，建立联系的目的本质上都是相同的，试图回避作为个体的孤独。“  
“但比起需要耗费更多时间去相互了解和磨合个性同等突出尖锐的其他……同类，宠物和人的差异反而很小，是更易于得到和可靠的陪伴。毕竟动物们既不会把主人不敢让人知道的小秘密泄露出去，也不会发表任何不愿听到的反对意见，绝佳的倾听者，几乎是绝对的安全，就如我现在这样，大可放心的自说自话……”  
前提是这只猫并不是Doctor，但Clara显然已经不再那么介意这一点。  
“并且，不需要付出很多时间或是精力，就能换来它们全部的信赖和忠诚。没人会在一只哪怕是过于心爱的猫或狗身上浪费所有的时间和感情，但对宠物而言，主人几乎是其生活全部的依托……”  
不对等的生命之间，本来就不存在什么公平可言。  
Clara突兀的话锋一转。  
“人类同伴对于时间领主来说就像是宠物对吗？脆弱，容易满足，过短的寿命，需要博士的照顾和保护，但他们也总会先于博士而离开。”  
好吧，现在可以确认了，这的确就是Doctor，话音落下的瞬间Clara几乎立刻就捕捉到了指腹下的僵硬感，失常的心率。  
出于迟来的礼貌，Clara选择松开了时间领主，小心翼翼地把他放回床上，但Doctor并未如同Clara预计的那样迅速逃开，只是垂着脑袋盯着自己小幅摇动的尾巴尖，似乎对自己身体突然多出来的这部分很感兴趣。  
“博士需要他们，需要同伴的抚慰和陪伴，而又受不了这个，受不了不断的失去，对吗？”Clara无可奈何的叹气，“所以你害怕了……”  
“Meow……”Doctor极轻的叫了一声，没学过这门外语的年轻姑娘可分不出他究竟是赞同还是抗议，又或者这根本毫无意义，仅仅是在叫她的名字。  
Clara和Doctor，从来就不曾真正的了解过对方。但她伸出了手，猫先生依然会向她靠近，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Clara曲起的指节和手背，堕落的索取安抚，就像是一种难以自制的本能，顺从于永不足够的渴望。  
“你不喜欢也不擅长这个，交谈，而对你，我也不擅长，所以我们几乎从不在这上面浪费时间，但问题始终是问题，并不会因视而不见就自动消失，因此，这大概是我唯一的机会……对着一只猫忏悔。”  
Clara轻轻地捏了捏Doctor的耳尖。  
“我和他们，你以往的同伴，不一样，而你也和博士以往的化身不同……我们被困住了，暂时的，被困住了。”  
“我是不会离开你的，也不会让你撇下我，所以留给我的选项其实并不多，不是吗。”  
“如果说自己并不是在提要求，那纯粹是自欺欺人，我的确很自私，毕竟时间领主有很多时间可供挥霍，但人类不能。我们是否还要接着把余下的时间也浪费在毫无意义的兜圈子上……Your choice，Doctor，your choice.”  
在仍然能够选择的时候如实的做出选择，真是一种莫大的幸运。  
“这些话我不会再说第二次。”  
年轻的姑娘凑过去，低声在猫先生耳边说了什么，并轻轻地吻了他的脑袋，猫先生的猫尾巴高高的翘起，并在身后不停地摇来摇去。

5  
回家路上经过宠物店时，Clara颇为诡异地认真考虑过要不要进去给Doctor Cat购入猫粮和别的宠物用品，随即又在心里轻轻画了个叉，虽然她很想看时间领主被逗得炸毛，但这似乎又太不厚道了。  
另一方面，Clara也觉得自己还是不要入戏太深为好，他迟早都会变回去的，Clara不乏自嘲的想，他们总在拿连自己都无法做到的事情去为难对方。  
而让Clara略有些失望的是，饲养Doctor Cat的游戏还未真正开始就已经结束，当人们说到“Sooner or later”的时候从来都只可能是前者。  
Tardis仍在原地，消失了近一整日的时间领主却正坐在她的床边，不安的折腾着自己的手指，在Clara打开灯的瞬间抬起了头，和早前一模一样因消沉而显得暗淡的蓝眼睛，只不过少了些警惕，更多的是沸腾的悲伤，烧得眼圈发红。  
他像是刚从梦魇中惊醒，发觉自己独自一人，一时间不知所措到近乎狼狈的地步，整个人看上去都可怜兮兮的。  
啧！Clara登时被戳得小心脏一抽，这也太犯规了！  
同样是不常在Clara面前展现出不适当的脆弱，从前青年Doctor有一双苍老的眼睛，偶尔会泄露出那种历尽沧桑却依旧心有不甘的阴郁。而如今的Doctor，分明顶着一副老人的面容，眼中却总透着孩子气的委屈，像是弄丢了糖，像是怕他的糖会弄丢，无论如何都没法心安。  
“Are you alright？”  
“No……”  
“打算谈谈么？”  
时间领主摇了摇头。  
当你仔细观察过一只猫，再遇到时候自然知道自己该怎么做，Clara默不作声的走上前去，轻轻地抱住了他，如同早前将猫先生从乱糟糟的毛毯里捞出来那样，而对方毫无挣扎的靠进她的怀里，乖得让人出乎意料。年轻的姑娘不禁有些疑惑，自己是否一直都理解错了，Doctor是由一只猫变成的才对，不慎变回了原形，还被她逮了个正着。  
Doctor用额头轻轻蹭着Clara的颈窝和脸颊，温暖的涌入刺激着时间领主内心深处的恐慌，忍不住伸出手臂将他的姑娘拥得更紧，抱着浮木，也像是抱着一点都不愿跟旁人分享最喜欢的玩具。  
的确，这世上值得去在意的人和事不计其数，但人们也只会对在意的那部分患得患失，属于小王子的玫瑰花，始终只有那唯一付出过时间和责任的一朵而已。  
Clara并不是唯一自私的那个，在这段颇为病态的关系里，两人同样的卑鄙。  
对时间领主而言，同伴的确像是宠物，他把同伴们从地球上拐跑，过了一段时间，主动或是被迫的再还回去，之后再去拐跑另一个。但Clara Oswald是特别的，对Doctor来说，甚至有些太过特别了。  
Doctor既不想认领Clara，又不能容忍他的小姑娘归属于别人。  
时间领主卑鄙的希望Clara永远都能留在宠物店的笼子里，自己只需每个星期三都去把她偷出来，从口袋里掏出一段她肯定会喜欢的冒险，就像喂出一颗独一无二好吃的糖果那样。只要年轻的姑娘乖乖地待在笼子里等着他，这种几乎可以用惬意来形容的日子就能够平稳的继续下去。  
而即便如此，再怎么小心盘算着付出与回报的尺度，总有一天，Doctor都还是会失去Clara Oswald，如同他此前失去的每一个其他同伴。套在Doctor脖子上的绞索不断地随着时间的倒数而收紧，也让他觉得，自己才是被驯服，带着宠物项圈的那个。  
他们总在回避交谈，因为交谈毫无意义，什么都改变不了，Doctor既不擅长，也是过于害怕，害怕承诺空许，害怕一语成谶。总有一天，时间领主会被这些一一刺破血肉，猫在哪个Clara没机会看到的阴暗角落里疼得现出原形。  
总有一天，总有一天……去你妈的总有一天。  
“你知道，我不能…我不可能……”他支吾了半天都没能找到准确的措词，末了选择了放弃，不大甘愿的说道，“……我早就已经没救了，而你值得更好的。”  
“嗯，我不介意以后管你叫Mr. Better。”  
短促地笑过之后，Doctor随即闷闷地抗议道，“这不好笑！”  
Clara伸出手，指尖搅弄着银灰色的卷发，不如猫毛柔软，但手感并不差，甚至于更易使人上瘾，“We both are idiots，aren’t we？And that’s what made us a good couple.”  
“Doctor，I hear you laughing. ”  
“No！I am not！Just shut up，will you？Clara Oswald.”  
“Make me.”年轻的姑娘眨了眨眼。  
你知道，当猫的一个好处就是，至少没人会看到猫先生脸红，而时间领主就不行了，Clara傻笑着捏了捏Doctor发红的耳朵尖。

6  
“你变成了一只猫，The Doctor变成了一只肚皮软软的猫。”Clara咂着嘴，笑得眉眼弯弯，故意凑到Doctor跟前，满是戏谑的腔调，“怎么办到的？还能再变回去么？”  
尾巴是个好东西，Clara希望Doctor也能有一条，毛茸茸的尾巴，让人一眼就能看穿他。  
“那是个意外！意外！”Doctor显然被某个形容词戳了个正着，唤醒了那些愉快而尴尬的记忆，她的手真小，紧贴着他的肋骨和背脊反复摩挲……时间领主极为不自在的撇过开始发红的脸，口不择言的试图转移话题，“……而且，你不能留下它当宠物了。”  
“Oh，别担心，我已经得到了更好的。”  
只不过不是狐狸而是小王子。  
他们注视着彼此，如同进行着某种古怪的仪式，例如在确认一样食物着实可食用并大快朵颐之前给予对方相应的注意力以示尊重，年轻的女孩拽着时间领主的衣襟吻了上去，而后者带着与其年龄截然不符的腼腆回应了这个吻。  
“I miss you，and welcome back, Doctor.”  
“I miss you too，Clara Oswald.”

The End

备注：第三章的英文选段出自《小王子》第二十一章，我手上的是周克希先生的译本，上海译文出版社的三语对照版，这本封面好看而且是精装！

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，写到一半的时候我后悔了，根本不该写这个故事，那些东西本不应该用自己粗糙的文字将其具象。而且我也非常不喜欢和不擅长写对白，偏偏就他喵的用了一章来堆对白，一点意思都没有。但我也始终觉得，如果他们来得及得到一个Confess的机会，至少过程会变得不同。所以愣是把一个本应该很萌的兽化梗生生掰成了这副无趣的鬼样子。  
> 其次，我大概陷入了某种怪圈，太过介意于完全不必要和事实上也并不到位的角色心理研究，所以写着写着发现又跑偏之后就总会卡文。本来应该很快结束的一个突发梗，愣是被生生多拖延了一个星期才磨完。我他喵的为什么就不能好好写小姐姐撸个猫呢！  
> 最后，虽然我的英文挺渣的，但是有的对话不用英文就不萌了233333，万一有Bug是我的锅。  
> 教练，我想学怎么写傻白甜_(:з)∠)_……
> 
> 2016年10月24日于家中


End file.
